totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda (Oweguy Series)
Amanda, labeled as Twin #2 '''is a character from Total Drama Oweguy. She was originally on the Killer Hot Dogs team. She then competed on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was originally on the Techno Smashers team. Biography Amanda and Katelyn are twins but Amanda was born one minute after Katelyn. They both like fashion, cute animals like cats and dogs, and strawberrys. Amanda and Katelyn's parents own a store at a mall and they sometimes help them out. When TDI aired they really enjoyed it. They loved Katie and Sadie the most. One day while they were at the mall they met Katie and Sadie who had just gotten back from TDI and they became fast friends. After meeting them they wished to get on to Total Drama but wern't able to because TDA had a full amount of competators. Then one day Oweguy appeared at their home and signed both of them up for Total Drama Oweguy. Their goal in Total Drama is to not be seperated. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp, Katelyn along with her sister Amanda were the twelfe and thirteenth contestants to arrive. They thought the camp was fun and hoped it was as fun as Disneyland but Marine told them not to get their hopes up. After the other contestants arrived and go the group picture done Oweguy assigned the teams. Both Katelyn and Amanda were assigned on the Killer Hot Dogs team. After eating in the mess hall Oweguy announced the first challenge which was a hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Oweguy explained that the contestants had to glide from one cliff to another and whoever had the most points would win. Katelyn and Amanda went in the third round for the Killer Hot Dogs but were too scared due to them not liking heights and chickened out which cost their team two points. The Killer Hot Dogs ended up losing and Amanda got a Chocolate Oweguy during the elimination ceremony making her safe. In When Fears Attack the next challenge was for the contestants to conquer their worst fears. Amanda didn't have a big role in the chapter and her fear wasn't shown. The Killer Hot Dogs ended up losing a second time but Amanda was safe. In What Ever Happened to Oweguy Amanda doesn't have a major role but was sleeping at the beginning of the chapter but was later woken up by Chuck during the challenge where they had to find Oweguy's hiding place. Chuck ended up finding Oweguy granting the Killer Hot Dogs their first win. It was also a reward challenge and their reward was a screaning of Badminton: the Movie which everyone was happy about. While watching Dax finally woke up asking if the challenge had started yet which caused them to role their eyes. After Total Drama Oweguy Total Drama Sci-Fi Action In Welcome to Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Amanda was the tenth contestant to step out of the bus. She doesn't really speak but did look sad when Katelyn and Pat were hugging, dissapointed about their break up. Afterwards Oweguy arrived and gave the contestants a tour of their new location which was an abandoned science labratory site. Once the tour was finished they were dropped off at their cabins where they decided their beds even though in the girls cabin Raven and Nianah were arguing for a while. Later Oweguy assigned teams and Amanda was put on the Techno Smashers team, then Oweguy said that their first challenge would be the following morning. When it came time giant shadows appeared in front of everyone leaving them to be revealed next episode. Amanda's major roles began in Transmashers, Robots that Love to Smash. During the challenge Murdoch noticed her having problems so he decided to use her by telling her he was the only person to trust and even called Pat a loser. The Techno Smashers ended up winning making Amanda safe. Afterwards she asked Murdoch why he called her a loser and started explaining why which made her nervous. In Ultimate Laser Tag the next challenge was a game with laser tag with Oweguy stuff added to it. Amanda doesn't interact much but she did have fun near the end when they started firing at the remaining Explosive Mines contestants. The Techno Smashers ended up winning a second time making her safe again. Afterwards Amanda told Murdoch that she didn't feel like betraying her friends but Murdoch lied to her telling her that they've been using her which made her shocked and surprised and concerned of what to do. Trivia *Amanda's character pic is the same as Katelyn's but with some edits. Examples, the shirt was green and had a cat and she's blonde. The same thing was done again with her Total Drama Sci-Fi Action model. *Amanda's biography paragraph is the same as Katelyn's but Amanda is put in front of Katelyn. *Amanda's TDO picture along with Katelyn's is one of my least favorite pictures I've done. *Both of Amanda's eliminations were in the fourteenth chapter of the season. This was not done on purpose. Gallery File:Amanda_(TDO).png|Amanda in Total Drama Oweguy File:Amanda_(TDSFA)_sleepwear.png|Amanda in her sleepwear. File:Amanda_(TDSFA)_swimwear.png|Amanda in her swimwear. Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action